


Paseo de Los Muertos

by Sherloqued



Series: MI6 Drabbles [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Spectre soundtrack La Llorona, inspired by Spectre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in a series from the MI6 drabble challenge. Prompt: Bets/Wagers. Inspired by the films.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paseo de Los Muertos

Mexico.  In skeleton guise, for the colorful, beautiful Day of the Dead festival.  Officially, he was visiting on holiday; but unofficially, he was on duty, here at M's behest.  He'd wager there was no better diversion than a crowd of masked revelers.

"She'll be wearing an aubergine-coloured dress." she'd said, so that Bond would recognize her, the agent to be his contact in Mexico City.   The hotel was strategically chosen, close to the terror suspects' building.

"I won't be long." he told her, slipping out the hotel room window, and moving quickly across the terraced azotea rooftops, to number six.


End file.
